


Coffee with Milk

by sammie_713



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Romance, Smillan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_713/pseuds/sammie_713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen works at a coffee house in the city, lives in a small apartment with her cat, and doesn't have much of a love life... right now. Smillan coffeehouse AU-- WORK IN PROGRESS-- More coming soon! edit 10-1-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you-- this IS a work in progress. I started this on November First, and I am writing it for NaNoWriMo. If it actually makes it to 50,000 words however, I may be shocked. But for now, enjoy the product of my brain on caffeine. I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> ~Samantha

            The city had never been kind to Karen. From her first apartment getting robbed in broad daylight, to her next five roommates being things ranging from kleptomaniacs that collected hair, to convicted felons on the run from the law, she was convinced that it was either bad luck or that the city had not taken a liking to her.

            “You realize how mad that sounds, right K?” Angela turned on the steamer next to her, and stuck in a small container of soy milk. “That’s as if I were to say, ‘I think my toaster has it out for me, it keeps burning my bread in the morning and makes my waffles soggy’. It’s just not something that happens.”

            “Actually- my toaster does have it out for me.” Karen replied. “Always short circuits when I try to plug it in to the wall.” She grabbed the fresh espresso shots, and poured them both into a cup for Angela to finish up the order.

            “Then get rid of the toaster, Karen! You don’t keep something that’s broken, you chunk it out, and you get a new one! Same with boyfriends, same with food, and same with pretty much anything you can think of.”

            “But… It’s red…” Karen pouted, putting on puppy-dog eyes for her.

            “Fine then keep the damn thing. But when the police come to me to ID your burnt body because you wanted to keep a defective toaster, I’m going to tell them how you refused to get rid of it because of its similarities to your hair.” Angela finished stirring the drink, and put a lid on the top of the cup. “Tall soy latte, extra shot espresso” she yelled into the coffeehouse, which held mainly what looked like writers and artists at the time.

            Karen had started at the coffeehouse when she first moved to the city. To this day, it was her favorite thing about living here. Being a barista meant that she didn’t have to deal with bussing tables, and she could wear whatever she pleased so long as her hair was kept in a ponytail. It was a nice gig, and the hours made it so that she was home by 10:15 every night if she worked the evenings.

            Karen sat up on the counter as Angela continued to lecture her on the do’s and don’ts of toaster ownership. Angela was almost like an older sister to her, always giving her own advice or opinion on the situations Karen faced in her life.

            “All I’m saying Karen, is that you can get a much better red toaster from the store, one that won’t possibly end up killing you one day.”

            “But this one holds sentimental value,” Karen said. “It belonged to my grandmother.”

            “Oh good lord, Karen” Angela groaned dramatically. Karen giggled. Annoying Angela was the best thing to do on a slow day at work. It made the long, boring house go by just a little faster.

            “You know I’m joking, Angie” She said. “I’ll get a new toaster on Black Friday or something.”

            “That’s ages away Kaz, you’ll burn down everything before that comes around.”

            “Such faith in my abilities” Karen hopped down from the counter as the bell rang from the doorway. “Welcome to the coffeehouse, what can I get you?”

            “Grande vanilla latte with skim milk,” said the man at the counter, stroking his beard. It was long and white, and looked as if it should belong to an old sorcerer instead of this inner-city hipster.

            “Will there be anything else for you, sir?”

            “One black coffee as well, please.” The man said.

            “Would you like any room for cream in your coffee?” Karen said. The man nodded his head. “Aright,” Karen scribbled the drink orders onto cups and passed them to Angela on her left. “Your total will be $6.78, would you like a receipt?”

            “No thank you,” He said. The beard moved around his mouth as if it was its own creature. Karen stared, pondering at the idea of it gaining its own conscious state of being. Bemused, she shook off the idea and made the espresso shot for the man’s vanilla latte.

            Angela shouted the order as it was completed, then returned to Karen at the back counter. “What I don’t understand,” she started. “Is when people decide to order two drinks for themselves? I mean, no one is going to judge you for being alone in a coffeehouse.”

“You don’t know that he’s all alone!” said Karen, standing up for the man. The two women looked over to him sitting at the small table meant for two. He took both drinks in front of him, and held one in each hand, then alternated drinking out of each. “I stand corrected,” Karen said. “But honestly, you shouldn’t assume things about people, Angela.”

“I know I shouldn’t, but I do. Everyone does. No one likes to be with other people anymore. Everyone’s so judgmental. With Facebook, and MySpace and all those, no one spends any time with real people anymore. I mean, look around. Most everyone is alone in here, engrossed in their technology. It’s disgusting.”

            “Well, everyone aside from us that is” Karen pointed out. “We like spending time with people only because it’s the only way we still know how to communicate with others.” Using their phones was strictly forbidden behind the counter. However reading, writing, and any other form of entertainment was completely alright according to their boss.

            “But what if there’s an emergency with my family?” Angela had protested when the rule was first put into effect. “What if one of my kids needs to be picked up early from school or my boyfriend falls off of a tall ladder at a construction site?”

            “Tell them to call the work line,” Their boss Alex had said. “It works just as well. And besides, the work line won’t give you cancer from being in your pocket all day long.”

            Alex was always saying that things would give you cancer if you used them or held them too long. The microwave? Cancer. Fudge in a can? Cancer. Even the whipped cream that they used on the blended drinks- if you didn’t shake up the can a certain number of times- boom! Cancer.

            “Alex is a paranoid old bat,” Angela said picking under her nails. “Using our phones is fine just so long as we don’t get too distracted. They let me do it at my other job.”

            “Your other job is being a mother to your children.” Karen giggled.  
            “Oh, right.” Angela said. “No wonder I don’t get paid enough there. I should form a union, ask for a pay raise.”

            “More breakfast in bed!” Karen joked. “Less laundry!”

            “Yes, exactly!” Angela laughed. “Now you’re thinking like a mother of three.” Angela glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Alright, ten minutes till I’m out of here! You working till close again, K?”

            “Yep,” She said. “Not like I have much else to do. It’s just my cat at home, and he’s got food so I’m fine on that front.”

            “Arthur is so lucky to have a mommy like you, Karen. You give him a big bowl of food, and then leave for the day. So much love, so much attention,” Angela teased.

            “Well if wants to stay in our comfortable abode, then he can deal with the daily separation. Besides, I’m off every Sunday anyways. He sees me then.” Karen stretched out her arms and yawned. “Oh, I can’t wait to get off tonight. Maybe I’ll ask Alex if I can close up early. Maybe 9 o’clock instead of 10 o’clock tonight.”

            “Alex will never go for it,” Angela said. She had started her pre-close duties of wiping the counters and organizing the plastic cups. “If anything, she’d say 9:30.”

            “Exactly my plan, Angie” Karen said. “If I say 9, she’ll try to compromise with 9:30, which is what I actually want.”

            “You clever girl,” Angela laughed. “Where did you learn that one from?”  
            “I only learned from the best!” Angela gave her a confused look, and Karen let out a loud laugh. “I learned that trick from you Angie! You did that on my first day here.”

            “Did I? That seems like ages ago, Karen. Don’t quiz me on things that happened over a year ago, you know I’ll fail every time.” Angela finished up the last of her duties before punching her card out for the night. “Okay kid, I’m out. Let me know if you need anything. Want me to swing by your place and leave some dinner on the counter? Robbie’s making lasagna.”

            “No, that’s okay Angela. Thank you though. You enjoy your time with your family! Tell the little ones I say hello, and that their Auntie Karen can’t wait to see them Sunday.”

            “You better show up this Sunday, Karen I swear to god. You’ve overslept the last 3 weeks now, and family dinners don’t last very long when it comes to food.”

            “I’ll be there Angela, I’ll be there! Now go home. Your kids are waiting.” Karen said, motioning for her to leave the coffeehouse.

            “Goodnight, coffee-people! Don’t bother my best friend too much, you hear? Or I’ll come and find you all!” Angela shouted at the customers as she walked backwards towards the front door, waving her arms, and thus her coffee, around like a madwoman.

            Karen saw the coffeehouse door open right before Angela could open it, and a man carrying a large stack of papers start to come inside. “Watch out!” She started to shout, but to no avail. Angela slammed right into the tall stranger with a loud crash, and both tumbled to the ground. Papers and coffee were all around the entrance, and Karen jumped up from behind the counter to help clean up.

“I’m so sorry!” The man said. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He stood up and brushed himself off, then helped Angela to her feet as well. “I’m so sorry, sometimes I’m just in my own little world and I don’t notice other people around me.”

            “It’s fine really, I’m alright” Angela said. “What about your papers?”

            “Papers are papers; I can print more out. Or… ask my students to print out more copies really.” The man gathered up the now brown and soggy mess and pinned them all together with a paper clip. “I’m sure some of the kids would be pleased with the opportunity to change a few things up.”

            “Isn’t that the truth,” Karen said. “I would have loved a chance like that when I was at University.”

            “Not university actually,” The man said grinning. “I teach middle school. You think I look like a professor?”

            “A little bit,” Karen teased. “It’s the glasses I think.”

            The man’s glasses were square and framed his face almost like a grandfather’s glasses would. The style somehow suited the man, despite his youth. He appeared to be only a little bit older than Karen herself was, and was also only a little bit taller. He had brown hair that stuck upwards at certain places. He was quite handsome it seemed, and also quite mysterious.

            The man leaned down to pick up some more papers, and Angela shot Karen a knowing look. She rolled her eyes. Angela had been trying to find her a boyfriend ever since her last relationship had ended so suddenly. Her long-term boyfriend Kyle had claimed to have needed to move away because of “work”, leaving Karen with the apartment, the cat and a mountain of student debt. The “work” as it turned out was him and his buddies getting together to form a band in his Mom’s garage. The breakup didn’t take much debate after that.

            Karen looked at this man up and down, evaluating him. He had a job, he wasn’t wearing any sort of tye-dyed piece of clothing, and his facial hair was well maintained and didn’t make him look like a 16-year old. Maybe Karen could give dating a shot again, and maybe this was the guy that she needed to start with. As he stood back up, Karen stuck the rag she had been using to wipe up the coffee into her apron pocket. “I’m Karen,” She said, putting her hand out for him to shake it.”

            “I’m David,” He said. He took her hand and shook it with a gentle, but firm grip. “It’s nice to meet you, Karen.”

            “Likewise,” She said, smiling flirtatiously. Eye contact lingered between them, as their hands remained interlocked.

            “And I’m Angela,” The two snapped back into reality and quickly stopped shaking hands; Karen’s red face almost matching her hair. “It’s lovely to meet you David. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got three kids to get back to. Karen,” Angela said, staring Karen straight into the eyes. Karen looked back, almost annoyed at the interruption with her new friend. “I’m bringing you lasagna tonight, yeah?”

            “Um, sure.” Karen said. “I’ll see you tonight then, Angie.”

            Angela then took her leave out of the door to the coffeehouse. “Have fun, you two!” She giggled. As Karen watched her leave, she silently cursed Angela for running into the man in the first place. If it had been up to her, she would have just talked to him first, all on her own. She looked back over to David, who was now cleaning his glasses. He saw her looking, and grinned down at her.

            “So,” He said, placing them back on his face. “Coffee?”

            “Yes!” Karen said, flustered, and she raced back behind the counter to her register. “What can I get you?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen returns home from a long day at work, and Angela lets her in on who's coming to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but honestly I'm trying to get out the ideas before I lose them. I've written quite a bit for a later chapter- but I need to be chronological if it's going to make any sort of sense! Regardless, thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and I hope everyone likes this!  
> ~Samantha

Karen’s apartment building didn’t have an elevator inside of it. The building itself was pre-war, making it very old, and very tight. It had five stories, with about four apartments on each level, making the grand total of only 20 spaces for people to lease out. The only reason Karen had gotten this apartment was because of her job. Alex had been renting out the place for years, and after the breakup with Kyle, she needed a new place to stay. The rent on their apartment had been too much for Karen to handle by herself, and she needed a new place where she could make her own life, a life without Kyle. Thankfully for her, it had been Alex to the rescue. Alex had just gotten engaged, and was moving into her fiances place uptown. It was bigger, newer, swankier and most importantly, it had soundproof walls (which Alex thought was a very important feature for a budding young married couple). So, Karen sublet the small abode until Alex’s lease was up, and then swooped in for the kill. The lease was in her name, and she had never felt more like an adult in her life.

           

            If there was only one thing that she would change about the apartment however, it would be the lack of an elevator. It was obvious that they couldn’t put one in, but it was nice to dream; especially when your apartment was on the 5th floor. Karen reached the front door, and unlocked it with the keys from her bag. “Arthur,” she yelled into the dark living room. “I’m home, baby.”

            The apartment was small, but there were many aspects of it that made it home to Karen. Walking in there was the bedroom door on the right hand side, as well as a way to the hall closet, and the bathroom. If you went left however, you were greeted with the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen was small, but perfect for Karen. She had painted the walls a bright yellow color, and even though she would have to paint back over it when she moved out, she thought that when the natural light from the window shined on it just right, it looked like heaven.

             She tossed her keys into the small bowl that sat next to the front door, and switched on the light. Arthur was lying on the couch, looking just about as content as you can without being seemingly dead. He opened his eyes and saw Karen, so he stretched and meowed for her to come and give him attention.

            The living room only had a few things inside of it, the basics of any person’s home. Karen had a large red couch, with a rug and a coffee table sitting in front of it, as well as a small TV set sitting on the wall opposite of the couch. In the corner of the room sat Karen’s desk, and two of her bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. In total, Karen had three bookshelves in her apartment, two out for the public to see, and one inside her bedroom. The shelves were divided into three categories: Books she loved and wanted to read again, books she was currently reading, and books that she wanted to read. The system was flawed, but Karen thought that the books made both a good form of decor and an interesting conversation starter if she ever had anyone over to the house who didn't know her very well.

            Despite the small nature of the apartment, there was a very large window in the middle of the living room that lead out to a small balcony. If you were brave enough to climb out onto it, you could easily fit a chair and maybe a small table out there. Inside on the windows, Karen had hung long, flowing curtains that looked like something out of a fairy tale. They were the color of cream and flowed gently in the wind. 

            “Are you hungry, Arthur?” Karen said, feeling him zip in and out of her legs. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms like a little baby, carrying him to the kitchen. “Let’s make you some dinner, mister.” She rubbed his belly and put him down on the counter. As she was opening the bag of cat food, she heard the intercom buzz. She ran over quickly, and pressed the call button. “Hello?”

            “It’s Angela, let me up, I’m freezing down here!”

            Karen rolled her eyes, but buzzed her inside. Angela was only there for one reason: to get the dish on what had happened with David at the coffeehouse. She fed Arthur his food, unlocked the door to the apartment and sat on the couch to wait. Within minutes, Angela opened up the door, breathing heavily.

            “Those stairs are killer, Karen.” She said, walking over to the kitchen for a glass of water. “No wonder you have such nice legs.”

            “Before you ask Angela, nothing happened after you left the coffeehouse.”

            “I wasn’t going to ask that!” Angela protested.  She took a long drink, and started again. “And what do you mean nothing happened, you two were staring at each other like you were the only two people there before I left!”

            “Yeah, until you interrupted us, that is!” Karen said. “It would have been perfectly fine if you hadn’t said anything.”

            “No Karen, you two would have simply stayed standing there had I not said anything. Anyway, it’s over and done with now. Don’t fret so much about it.”

            “Okay, well regardless. Nothing happened. No more talking after I got him his coffee, and no number or anything either. Yet another one who got away.”

            “Well with that attitude, all of them will get away.” Angela muttered. Karen shot her a glare. “Anyhow, we’re moving on from that topic and going to another. Sunday, you are coming right?”

            “YES, Angela, I’m going to family dinner on Sunday.”

            “Good! Because my little brother finally moved into town and I need to introduce him to people other than his nieces and nephews.”

            “He hasn't met your kids? Where has this guy been, under a rock? The oldest one is like, 7 or something.”

            “She’s 8, thank you very much. And he’s been off traveling for the past lord knows how long. He’s met the oldest, but not the other two. I think you two would get along, Karen. You should talk to him.”

            “No, Angela—PLEASE do not set me up with your little brother. He’s probably like, 40 or something.” Karen shuddered at the idea of being with someone who was 15 years older than she was.

            “He’s not 40! He’s 31.” Angela rolled her eyes.  “I’m not even 40, how dare you think that I’m older than 40!”

            “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Imagination got the better of me there Angie.” Karen said. “And I didn’t think about it. I know you’re not 40.”

            “Do I look 40?” Angela said, worried.

            “Not in the slightest.” Karen smiled at her. “But promise me you’re not going to put the two of us in awkward situations, okay? I’m not looking for a boyfriend, it will happen when it happens.”

            Angela pouted, and then sighed very loudly. “Fine, Karen. I resign. I won’t try to get the two of you together. But I think you’d make a very lovely couple.”

            “I know you do, and thank you.”

            The two friends spent the remainder of the night sitting on the counter in Karen’s kitchen, reminiscing about old days at the coffee house, and picking off of the lasagna that Angela’s boyfriend Robbie had made. Angela shot off a text to Robbie to let him know she would be staying the night at Karen’s, and the two went off to go to bed.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (in)famous Sunday Dinner finally comes around, and Karen meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I obviously did not succeed in NaNoWriMo this year, unfortunately. Life got in the way, along with a variety of other things (namely, myself) and I put off writing for as long as I possibly could. However! That does not mean I'm giving up on this story. I want to write this, and so I'm going to. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait!

The rest of Karen’s weekend went off without a hitch. She opened the coffeehouse up on Saturday morning, and worked until closing time at 9:30. David had stopped in during the day to get a cup of coffee and grade some more papers.

            “Hopefully this time,” He had joked. “I won’t get covered in coffee, and have to email all of my students!” Ironically, he dropped his briefcase into a puddle as he was walking out of the coffeehouse on his way home.

            Karen did her closing duties for the shop, and locked the doors around 10, finally heading home for some much needed rest. She stopped by a convenience store before getting on the train, to grab a $5 movie, a bottle of cheap wine, and a bottle of slightly nicer wine for dinner at Angela’s the next day. When she got home, Arthur was there on the couch as usual waiting for her, and the two of them watched the movie while Karen ate some dinner and drank her wine. When Karen did wake up the next morning, she looked at her phone to find several missed text messages from Angela. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and hit the speed dial for Angela, and called her.

            “Hey,” Karen yawned when Angela answered the phone. “What’s up? Why’d you send me so many texts?”

            “Just making sure you’re awake,” Angela said. In the background you could hear the kids running around, and Robbie yelling at them all to slow down and walk while they’re in the kitchen. It made Karen smile to know that Angela had a real home, and a real family to call her own. “You’re still planning on coming over, right?”

            “Yes, Angela. I’m still planning on coming over. I haven’t forgotten after the ten millionth time you’ve asked me and or reminded me about the special day.”

            “Alright, well your train to get over here leaves at Noon exactly, so be on it, okay?”

            “Yes mom, I’ll be on the train.” Karen laughed. “Can I go and shower now? I don’t want to look like complete shit when I come to have dinner with all of you lovely suburban people.”

            “Oh, you’ll be living out here like the rest of us soon enough, Karen. Don’t be jealous. I’ll talk to you later.”

            “Bye,” Karen said. She hung up the phone and set it to play some music while she was in the shower. Turning on the hot water, she laid out her clothes for the day- a light green flowered sundress- and threw her sleep clothes into the basket. Karen showered and got herself pulled together enough to be considered “socially acceptable”, leaving her hair alone to air dry on the train. She grabbed her bag and the bottle for Angela and headed out the door, leaving Arthur to go about his day.

            Once on the train, Karen realized how crowded it actually was. Clinging to a pole, she looked around to try and find an empty seat. Almost all of them were filled up, except for one next to a man in a dark jacket, reading an old, weathered looking paperback. She squeezed past her neighboring train dwellers, and plopped down onto the seat next to the man. He glanced over at her, and she mouthed a silent apology. He returned to his book, and Karen leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes in an attempt to take a quick rest before reaching Angela’s.

            “’Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?’” Karen opened her eyes, and squinted at the man next to her. He was reading very quietly to himself, Karen herself despite being next to him could barely hear the man. He continued. “’That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.’

            “’I don’t much care where –‘

            “’Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.’”

             Karen listened to him for a few more lines, before realizing just what the man was reading. “Alice in Wonderland,” She said excitedly. The man jumped slightly, realizing that someone had been listening to him. “You’re reading Alice in Wonderland, aren’t you?”

            “Um,” The man said, folding the corner of the book to save his place. “Yes. I am. Was I reading out loud?”

            “Well, yes.” Karen said. She sat up straight and looked at the man sitting next to her. “But it wasn’t annoying. It was really nice actually. You have a good voice for reading.”

            “Thanks,” He said. The compliment had made his face light up, and Karen could now see that his eyes were a nice brown color. He had black hair and a fringe that hung over his face to one side. With a sort of hipster feel to him, Karen thought to herself that he was actually fairly attractive for a stranger on the train. “I’m Matt by the way.”

            “I’m Karen.” She said. “So, how do you like the book?”

            “It’s good, I’d never read the book before so when I found it in the secondhand shop for only 50 cents I figured why not! It’s a lot different than the Disney version…”

            “Oh yes, but so worth it.” Karen insisted. “Alice in Wonderland is my favorite story.”

            “I see.” Matt said. “Well, do you want me to keep reading then? That is, until one of us has a stop?”

            “Sure,” Karen said, excitedly. “I’d love that!”

            “Settle in then, Miss Karen. I will begin where I left off.” Karen smiled and settled in as Matt had said, and he began to read. “‘Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.’”

            It was a good 20 minutes before the train called out for Karen’s stop, and when they called it over the intercom, Karen groaned aloud. “That’s my stop.” Karen said shrugging. “Sorry to end this so soon.”

“That’s okay; all train journeys must end at some point.” Matt said, and Karen giggled.

As the train slowed down to a halt, she looked over at Matt who was putting the Alice book into the messenger bag that sat at his feet. “It was lovely meeting you, Matt.” Karen said to him. “Thanks for reading to me.”

“It was my pleasure Karen,” He grinned. Karen gave him a final wave, and then exited onto the platform. She watched the train- and Matt- speed away, and sadly realized that she would probably never see the man again. Sighing, she shrugged off the feelings of regret and possibilities and began her short walk to Angela’s house from the station.

            15 minutes of walking and one stubbed toe later, Karen arrived at her destination. She climbed the short steps up to the front door, and knocked. The door swung open and Angela’s youngest girl, Marie, stood there with an excited grin on her face. “Auntie K!” She screamed. Jumping, she leaped into Karen’s arms, her dark curls bouncing every which way. “You’re here! You’re here!”

            “I AM here, aren’t I?” Karen laughed and hugged Marie tightly. “Now where are your mommy and daddy? I brought them some wine to go with dinner tonight.”

            “Mommy’s in the kitchen,” Marie stated proudly. She wriggled out of Karen’s arms, and landed back on the floor. She took Karen’s hand and pulled her into the house. “Come on, I’ll show you!” Karen followed willingly, surprised by the strength that could actually come from such a small little girl.

            “Karen?” Angela called from the kitchen. “I really hope that’s you, and not some random person that Marie decided to let into the house.”

            “Yes, it’s me Angela.” Karen laughed. She and Marie walked into the kitchen, and Karen was surprised at its state. The usually messy kitchen was clean, and even though the counters were filled with food of many varieties, it looked as if they had been very deeply scrubbed before the dishes ever graced them. Angela stood in front of her stove fully made up, wearing heels, a dress and an apron that had “World’s Best Mom” embroidered in purple letters.

            Angela groaned deeply, watching Marie jump up to sit on an empty bit of the counter. “Get down, Marie. I have to put the potatoes there in a moment.” Marie rolled her eyes and jumped down from the counter, running out of the kitchen to presumably go find her older siblings to play with.

            “Anything I can help with?” Karen offered, watching Angela pour out a pot of something into the sink. “I’m not the best at cooking, but I’m useful when needed.

            “Nah, you’re good Karen.” Angela looked at her for the first time since she had arrived. “Actually, is that wine?” Karen nodded her head quickly. “Pour me a glass, will you?”

            Angela guzzled down the glass Karen poured for her in under a minute. Letting out a long and satisfied sigh, she set the now empty glass on the counter. “Better?” Karen asked, looking at her amazed.

            “Much,” Angela said. “Trust me that was the first of many for the evening. I hate these family dinners.”

            “Then why in the world did you insist on me coming to this? I’m not even family!”

            “Karen, you might as well be family. Besides, it’s easier with you here. The family is more polite when we have guests.” Angela was right back to multi-tasking as she spoke to Karen, mashing potatoes and checking the ham in the oven. “Sure, the politeness won’t last long if you keep on coming, but it’s nice every now and again.”

            “So I’m your family-friend content filter?”

            “Pretty much…. Sorry babe.”

            Karen rolled her eyes, smiling. “It’s fine, Angela.”

            “So, how was the trip over to this side of the woods?”

            “Nice, I guess. It was pretty crowded actually. I found a seat though, next to this guy.”

            Angela stopped mashing the potatoes and looked over at Karen, grinning. “Did Karen meet a boy on the train to the suburbs?”

            “What?! No, no.” Karen said, rolling her eyes. She picked out some of the green beans from a dish on the counter and ate them. “I mean, technically I did meet him on the train. And I mean, he did read me Alice in Wonderland, that’s a definite thing that happened.”

            Angela stared at her with an open mouth. “Karen Sheila Gillan. How is it, that when normal people ride the train to the suburbs, they’re surrounded by bums and drunks, but when you ride it, you meet a guy who reads you Alice in Wonderland?” Karen could feel her face turning red.

            “I mean, I didn’t go looking for him obviously, Angela. He was muttering and I noticed, so he read it. It’s as simple as that!” Karen stuffed more green beans into her mouth, embarrassed.

            “Did you get his number?” Angela asked. She wasn’t even bothering to mash the potatoes anymore. They sat in the bowl, half mashed, and looking sad.

            “Well, no…” Karen said. Angela rolled her eyes and threw her hands up into the air with exasperation. “Hear me out! I’m going to be riding that train a lot more now, since I’m going to be spending more time with you and your family during the holidays. I’m bound to see him again.”

            “Karen, you are beyond clueless. Do you have any idea how many people ride those trains?” Angela was back to work on the potatoes. “Thousands, maybe even half a million people. Per day! You are never going to see that guy again. And you didn’t even get his phone number.”

            Karen thought about it sadly, and realized that Angela was right. The chances of seeing Matt again were slim to none. But that was fine with Karen; he was just a random guy. What did she care if she never saw him again?

            “Aunt Karen?” Angela’s oldest daughter, Ellie, called from the living room. “Are you here? Come play with us! We have Twister!”

            “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Karen said, taking the chance to make her escape. “Well, duty calls of the pseudo-aunt. I’ll see you at dinner, Angela.”

            “I’m not done with you yet, Gillan! I’ve still got more to talk to you about later!”

            “Looking forward to it!” Karen said, quickly leaving before Angela could say another word.

            Karen walked out into the large living room. The family had all come from outside, and were now sitting all around the rooms on various pieces of furniture. Their eyes followed her as if to say, “Who is this ginger? She’s not one of ours!” She met the gaze of Robbie, who waved his beer in her general direction as a form of hello. She smiled politely in return, and then the kids attacked.

            “Auntie Karen!” Two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist, almost knocking her down. She smiled, as she was greeted by the adoring faces of Ellie and Michael. “I’m so glad you came!” Michael said to her, letting go of her. He was the sweetest little boy Karen had ever met, and unlike his sisters, Michael took after his father in the looks department. With his light brown hair and dark eyes, he was sure to become a heartbreaker in his teenage years. Ellie however, like Marie, favored their mother, with dark curls, and eyes that looked like pools of caramel.

            “I’m so happy to see you all, oh my goodness, did you grow again?” She measured Ellie with her hand which now was up to the top of her ribcage. Ellie giggled, swatting Karen’s hand away. “Now then, where’s this twister game? I call spinner!”

            The trio clamored over to where the twister board was set up, and where Marie was already playing with another adult. The man was in a position that sort of looked like the yoga pose, downward dog but with his legs twisted instead of sitting side by side. Karen winced at the pose, and was suddenly grateful for the excuse that was her dress.

            “Aunt Karen, here’s the spinner.” Michael handed her the old, beat up game piece, and looked at her expectantly to begin.

            “Thank you Michael. All right…” Around it spun, and finally stopped. “Right hand on blue, everyone!”

            The man already playing groaned loudly and the kids all giggled with delight. As he removed his hand from its original location and carefully attempted to reach behind himself to reach the blue, he slipped and fell, flipping himself in the process, and landing face first onto the floor. Again, Karen winced for the man.

            “You okay?” She asked, getting up from her seat to help the poor guy up.

            “I’m fine,” he said, his face still on the floor. “But this is exactly why grown men do not play Twister. It only ends badly.”

            “I think this is exactly why grown men play Twister,” Ellie said smugly. “To amuse the kids that are around and to actually have a story to tell at all their stuffy, grown-up dinner parties.”

            “Oh, really?” the man said. Karen could hear the grin in his voice. He jumped up from the floor, and captured Ellie in a tickling-lock. “You think I’m stuffy and grown-up, eh? I’ll show you!” He tickled her belly as she roared with laughter- the two of them rolling around the floor like a couple of crazy dogs. Then Karen saw his face, and she realized just who he was. She recognized him, and his scruffy hair- it was the man from the subway, who had read her Alice in Wonderland.

            “Matt?” She said, surprised to see him. “What are you-?”

            He stopped tickling Ellie, and looked over at Karen with just as much surprise as she had. “Karen?”

            “You two know each other?” Ellie said, squirming out of Matt’s grip.

            “We met on the train on the way over here,” Karen explained, still shocked. “But you didn’t get off at my stop.”

            “I missed it. I had it written down on a sheet of paper, but after I realized that I needed to get off too, it was too late. I had to take a petty-cab over here.”

            “Uncle Matt was la-ate,” Michael teased in a sing song voice.

            “Yes, yes I was, you don’t need to rub it in.” Matt said, ruffling his hair. He looked up at Karen, and tilted his head to the side, questioning. “Now, here’s something however: Why are you here, Karen?”

            “Auntie Karen is mommy’s best friend!” Marie said, from her place on the twister board. She was still holding her position even though she had obviously won the match against Matt. Matt’s eyes lit up, with realization.

            “Oh! You’re Karen! Angela told me about you!” He stood up, and shook her hand vigorously. “It’s lovely to meet you, Karen!”

            “Right, yes,” Karen stammered out. The shock that her “train crush” was actually her best friend’s younger brother hadn’t quite set in for her yet. “Do you mind if I excuse myself really quickly?”

            “Nah, go for it!” Matt said, letting go of her hand. “We’ll be here whenever you want to play again!” Karen nodded quickly, and ran back to the kitchen where Angela was. She burst in through the door, and stared at her with wide eyes.

            “Your brother, it’s him.” She said, quickly. Angela looked at her questioningly. Karen rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to explain herself. “Your brother is the guy I met on the train.”

            Angela stared at her with wide eyes. “Oh,” She said. “Well, this should be a more interesting dinner than I originally thought.” She picked up a few more side dishes, and headed to set them down on the long dining room table. “You’re going to get his number, right?” Karen rolled her eyes. It looked like this was going to be a longer night than she had originally thought. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. That was... an unintended hiatus, really. I'm getting back into the swing of writing I promise. More chapters to come soon. I hope you enjoy this one though :)

            During her life, Karen had never really felt particularly “lucky”. Sure, she had gotten the usual fantastic parking spot when going to the mall, or won her money back on the off-chance that she bought a scratch off lottery ticket, but those were just normal lucky things that everyone experienced. Today however, Karen was either incredibly lucky or someone out there was really trying to send her some kind of message. And that message was in the form of a one, Matthew Smith.

            “Auntie K, sit next to me!” Marie had grabbed Karen’s hand as they were sitting down to have their meal, and dragged her to the far end of the table where the only available seat was- of course- next to Matt. Karen silently cursed to herself as she caught the gaze of Angela, who had the biggest smirk Karen had ever seen across her face.

            Everyone settled into their seats at the table, and Karen looked around at all of the people. There had to be at least 15 if not 20 people mushed together at this table. The table itself however was not just one, but instead a combination of tables and table like surfaces gathered from around the house. Karen was sat in between of a dresser and a folding card table. It was crowded yes, but looking around it occurred to her that no one really seemed to mind. They were family, and it was all okay by them.

            “Attention,” Robbie said, standing at the head of the table. “Attention, please!” Chatter ceased and everyone directed themselves towards the man holding his glass high in the air. “I’d like to make a toast; to family. Both old, and new.” He jerked his chin towards Karen and gave her a wink. “I’m looking at you, Karen. Welcome to our family you crazy ginger!” All of the heads turned to look at Karen, who could feel herself turning as red as her hair. She smiled shyly and gave a little wave, trying to decide if disappearing underneath the table was a possible thing to do. Karen didn’t hear Robbie finish his toast, but instead she was silently contemplating which utensil would be the easiest to kill herself with when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Matt, holding a bowl of salad.

            “Sorry about him,” He said, handing Karen the greens. “He’s just putting you through the ringer. You should have seen what Angela did to him on his first family dinner.” 

            Karen smiled politely back at him, and put some of the salad on her plate. The only difference in Robbie and me, she thought, is that I’m not dating a member of the family. There’s no need to put me through the ringer.

            “So,” Matt said enthusiastically. “You’re a barista.” Karen nodded, scooping up more potatoes onto her plate, and to Marie’s plate next to her. “Is that your only job?”

            “Well, if you count being Angela’s friend as a job, then no. But other than that, yeah just a barista I suppose.” Matt laughed, and that made Karen brighten up a bit. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad night after all. “How about yourself Matthew, what do you do?”

            “I am an actor,” Matt said proudly, taking a large bite of the rolls that were now being passed down and around the table. “It’s been mainly local productions back home, but I’ve finally found a job here in the city! So it’s my time to shine I suppose.”

            “An actor, oh wow!” Karen said sarcastically. “You’ll be the next big thing on Broadway!”

            “Oh yes, very funny Karen. Make fun of Matt’s career choice.” Matt smirked at her. “I can see why my sister likes you, Karen. You’re just as wicked as she is.”

            “I’m only joking,” Karen said. “I’m sure you’re talented. I’ve just met my fair share of actors and artists at my job, so I know how the business can go if you’re not the best.”

            “You even sound like Angela too,” Matt said, taking another roll from the basket that had ended up at their end of the table. He smiled at her, and then began to play with his nephew beside him.

            There was no denying that Matt was a handsome guy, and Karen knew that if the two of them spent more time together, there would be no denying their chemistry. Even now, just sitting across the dinner table, Karen found herself wanting to ask him for his number so that the two of them could go and have dinner at a more, perhaps- quiet- location, in the future. While thinking this, she felt a slight poke in her side, as she looked over she saw Marie holding a small piece of paper. Confused, Karen took the piece of paper and opened it up to reveal a note in Angela’s handwriting that read ‘Meet me in the kitchen’.

            Karen visibly sighed and pushed her chair back to go and meet her friend. “Wait,” Matt called out after her, fending off attacks from Michael’s fork. “Where are you going?”

            “Your sister has beckoned me to the kitchen,” Karen said, waving the note in the air. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

            “I’ll be waiting,” Matt said, grinning. Karen looked at his smile, and could feel herself turning pink. She quickly turned around and rushed back into the kitchen to see Angela waiting, leaning on the counter.

            “So?” Angela said, with a grin on her face also. “What do you think of my little brother?”

            “Angie,” She started. Karen noticed that the siblings had very similar grins; however Matt’s was decidedly more… flirty. She shook off the thoughts of Matt and faced Angela with a straight face. “I really wish you wouldn’t try to set me up with everyone who you can think of. It’s getting old.”

            “You’re avoiding the subject, K.” Angela reached for her apron, and tied it back around her. “What do you think, of my little brother?”

            “I barely know him, Angela!” Karen said. “You’ve given me five minutes with the guy! I only know his profession! What do you want me to do, proclaim my love for him, right here and now?”

            “Only if you think that’s best…” Angela said with a wink. Karen rolled her eyes. “I’m joking Karen, good lord. No, I just want to know if you’re interested! I’d love to see the two of you at least get drinks! Like I said, Matt doesn’t know anyone here in the city, just me.”

            “Fine,” Karen said, putting on a fake sigh. “I guess I could give him my number….” She was giggling on the inside like a ridiculous school girl. I should be ashamed of myself, Karen thought. But he’s cute. So I’ll get over it.

            Angela grinned. “Thank you Karen! You’re not going to be disappointed. Now get back out there and eat! I’m not going to have any leftovers this time around.”

            Karen obliged, and went back to the table to find both Matt and Michael with some kind of side dish in their hair. She laughed and helped them clean it up, as the other ‘adults’ simply shook their heads in complete dismay. Karen was glad she had sat on this side of the table; the other side was full of “stuffy grown-ups” as Ellie had said earlier. Yes, this side was much more entertaining.

            The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, with the kids following and playing with Matt and Karen throughout the night. Anytime it seemed that the two of them got a moment alone, one of the kids would appear to drag them into another game of twister, or monopoly, or whatever else it was that they could find in their closets. The five of them all playing together felt a bit like a little family to Karen, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away. It was too soon to think about families, especially with someone who she had just met. So they all continued to play until the sun went far, far down. When Angela had finally declared it was bedtime, not only the children groaned, but Matt and Karen as well.

            “You’re such a party-pooper, Ang!” Matt moaned at her, trudging up from his spot on the floor. “You never let us play for as long as we want to!”

            “Once you have kids, Matthew, you’ll understand.” Angela said. She winked at Karen, as Matt helped her up. Karen blushed, and prayed that Matt had not seen the wink. She took a glance at his face to see that it too was red. So he wasn’t the only one thinking it then, she thought.

            They helped the kids into their PJ’s and shut the bedroom door. “Now then,” Matt turned to Karen, their faces getting rather close. A big grin spread across his face as he whispered excitedly, “Let’s get wasted!”

            The two of them went to join the adults outside, where a bonfire and several cases of beer were awaiting. They each grabbed one out of the ice chest and cracked them open, joining their new found crew.

            “There they are!” Robbie shouted, coming towards them, obviously somewhat drunk already. The large man leapt towards Matt and put him in a headlock; ruffling his hair and making it go in several different ways. Karen giggled, and sat down next to Angela on one of the blankets near the fire.

            “Really, Robbie?” Matt tried to pull himself free, but to no avail. “I play with, then put all three of your children to bed and this is the thanks I get?”

            “You’re my girl’s little brother,” Robbie shrugged. “It’s kind of my job.”

            “Yeah, when I’m seven!” Matt again tried to wiggle his way out of Robbie’s grasp, but instead got himself even more trapped. “This is humiliating. I’m sorry Karen, just look away now. No one outside of my family should have to see me like this.”

            “Robbie, let him go,” Karen said, laughing. “The poor guy’s had enough!”

            “Whatever you say, Red,” Matt dropped to the ground with a loud thump, followed by a roar of laughter from the rest of the family. Angela stood up, and went to kiss Robbie, motioning to Karen that they were going to head inside. Most of the others followed suit, leaving only Matt, Karen, and a few other stray family members to relax in the backyard.

            Karen held back her giggling as Matt crawled to sit next to her on the blanket. “I know, I know, it’s funny. You can laugh if you like.” He said, rubbing his shoulder.

            “Are you okay?” Karen said, laughing slightly, as she examined the area where Matt was still rubbing. “I’m trying not to laugh I swear.”

            “Oh no! Laugh all you want, Robbie does that every time that I see him. It’s kind of his big brother thing for me, I suppose.” Matt had a big grin across his face as he continued to talk about Angela and Robbie. He explained how the two of them had met, and how Matt had been the one to set them up in the first place. He felt proud that he had picked such a winner in the end for Angela.

            “Hang on,” Matt said, snapping his fingers together. “That explains a lot actually.” Karen gave him a puzzled look. “Well, I mean- that explains why Angela’s always trying to set me up with someone. She wants to return the favor.”

            “Oh,” Karen said, drawing out the syllable for longer than necessary. “So she sets you up a lot?” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

            Matt shrugged. “I guess I’m exaggerating. I’m sure it would be more now that I’ve moved to the city. But before when I lived at home, it seemed just about every few months or so one of her old friends would show up out of the blue and want to get drinks with me.” He took a big swig of his drink. “Kind of annoying really, but I don’t have to worry about that any longer.”

            “You don’t?” Karen asked, her heart starting to beat a little faster. He wouldn’t say that he wanted to date only her, would he? No. Don’t be ridiculous Karen, you’ve known the man less than 24 hours, and of course he’s just going to focus on his work! He just moved here!

            “I don’t,” Matt continued, shooting Karen out of her thoughts and back into reality. “Because I’ve moved in with my girlfriend now.”

            Girlfriend. Of course he had a girlfriend.

            “Oh!” Karen said, with fake enthusiasm. “That’s great news Matt! Congratulations!”

            Matt beamed from ear to ear. “Thank you, her name’s Daisy. She would have been here, but she had to work at a shoot tonight. She’s a model you know!”

            “Oh is she?” Karen took a bigger gulp of her beer. “That’s amazing!” As Matt continued on about Daisy, Karen could feel herself being more and more humiliated by the second. Why in the world would Angela have set her up with him if he—

            “Does Angela know?” She said, accidently interrupting Matt.

            “Know about Daisy?” Matt said, confused. “Well, not exactly. But I’m planning on telling her today before I leave on the train. By the way, do you have the time?”

            Karen pulled out her phone and looked at the time. “It’s nearly 11:30. I should probably get going actually, the train is going to leave without me on it, and I don’t have money for a taxi.”

            “Well lets go together then,” Matt said, smiling. “I still have Alice, if you’d like to listen again.”

            Karen paused for a minute, and then softened her smile. “Sure, Matt. That sounds lovely actually. Why don’t you go talk to Angela, and I’ll get my stuff together. Meet you at the door?” Matt nodded, and headed off towards the kitchen to find Angela.

            Even if Matt wasn’t going to be ‘Boyfriend Material’ Karen thought, he could still become a very good friend. Not every relationship has to be a romantic one. She gathered up her things, and waited by the door for Matt. Angela followed behind him, carrying two bags of food for the both of them to take home. She handed them to Matt as she went to give Karen a hug goodbye.

            “I’m sorry, Karen. I had no idea that he was seeing someone. You forgive me right?” Angela whispered into her ear quietly. Karen nodded, smiling, and broke away from the hug. Matt handed her a bag of food, and they left fairly quickly after that for the train.

            On the way home, Matt read more Alice in Wonderland out loud to Karen, but this time in a much louder voice. The train was mainly empty now, and everyone who was on it otherwise didn’t mind the silliness of two tipsy people. Karen wished that the moment could last much longer, as they pulled into her stop.

            “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry!” Karen said. “But hey, let’s get drinks soon! I’d love to show you around the city!”

            Matt’s face beamed. “Yeah definitely, I’d love that! I’ll get your number from Angela.” Karen stepped off the train, and Matt stood in the doorway watching her go. “Be safe getting home,” he said after her.

            “You too, Actor-boy.” She joked.

            Matt smiled. “See you around Kazza.”

            The doors to the train closed, and Matt sped away with it. The windows lit up and passing by, Karen waited for it to be completely gone before moving. She took a deep breath and tried to process all that had just happened in the last 24 hours. Met a guy, found out he was her best friend’s brother, developed a tiny crush, and found out he has a girlfriend. It was no matter though, she and Matt would be just friends and that was fine by her. Picking up her bags, Karen walked up out of the subway station and back towards her apartment, where another day at the coffee shop awaited her tomorrow.

           


End file.
